Scream 4
by Jordan Forman
Summary: There is another killer trying to murder Sidney, and anyone else that gets in the way. Rated R for language and thoughts of gore and terror. Please R/R! Enjoy!
1. Another Death

S C R E A l\/l 4: Another Scream  
By: Jordan Forman  
  
SCENE 1- Another Death  
  
MARK KINCAID'S HOUSE  
  
(He turns on the shower. Then the phone rings. He picks it up.)  
  
KINCAID  
Hello?  
  
VOICE  
Hey baby!  
  
KINCAID  
Oh. Hi, Kate.  
  
KATE  
So are you almost ready for dinner?  
  
KINCAID  
Yeah. I'm just going to slip into the shower, and then I'll get dressed. Why don't you come over and let yourself in?  
  
KATE  
Ok.  
  
KINCAID  
See you soon Kate.  
  
KATE  
Ok.  
  
(He hangs up the phone. He then heads to his room to gather his clothes. He picks out slack, and a shirt, and a tie. The phone rings again. He picks it up.)  
  
KINCAID  
Hello?  
  
VOICE  
Hi sweetie!  
  
KINCAID  
Oh hi mom. I'm getting ready for a date with kate…  
  
IN THE MEANTIME  
  
(Kate's hot red convertible pulls into Kincaid's drive way. She turns off the motor and heads to the house. She looks under the mat and finds the key. Suddenly, she is stabbed in the back. She falls to the ground. She is stabbed twice more in the chest. There is blood all over Kincaid's new white door.)  
  
BACK INSIDE  
  
KINCAID  
Ok mom. It was nice talk to you to. Bye!  
  
(He hangs up the phone and carries it with him to the bathroom. He opens the door and its all smoky. The phone rings again. He answers it.)  
  
KINCAID  
Hello?  
  
VOICE  
You know you should never have your girlfriend let herself in. It's during the night and there might be a murderer who stabs her in the back.  
  
KINCAID  
What are you talking about?  
  
VOICE  
Check your patio.  
  
(He runs downstairs, and opens the door. There lies his girlfriend dead. Suddenly the killer walks in front of him. Stabs him in the chest. Kincaid falls to the floor and the killer drags him up the stairs. He picks him up and throws him in the shower. The killer turns the hot knob all the way and shuts the door. Then he takes the tie and ties it around the door to the shower and watches the detective burn, and the water fill up. The water is red. You see the killers black glove rub the blood off his knife, and he walks away.)  
  
TITLE  
SCREAM 4: Another Scream  



	2. where is Sidney?

Scene 2 - Where is Sidney?  
  
SIDNEY  
I can't believe Kincaid is dead.  
  
GALE  
Well, being a detective is a dangerous job.  
  
DEWEY  
Yeah Sid. It's part of the risks of being a detective. He must've put someone in jail or something. The guy got out and killed him.  
  
SIDNEY  
Why his girlfriend? It just reminds me of everything that has happened. What if there is another killer, and this is another sequel to my life?  
  
DEWEY  
We have no proof of that Sid.  
  
SIDNEY  
Yeah whatever.  
  
(Gale walks out of the room.)  
  
SIDNEY  
So I'm seeing Jim again tonight.  
  
DEWEY  
Good old Jim.  
  
SIDNEY  
Yep.  
  
DEWEY  
Any luck with the job search?  
  
SIDNEY  
Nope.  
  
(Gale walks back in.)  
  
GALE  
Here's a letter for you Sid.  
  
(She hands it to Sidney. Sidney opens it. It says "So sad! He had to go it only made sense. The girlfriend thing was just an extra little trick of mine. Signed : Ghostface.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Shit. He's back. It is someone trying to copy the ghost face killer. I knew it.  
  
GALE  
Another book to write.  
  
DEWEY  
Oh. Gale.  
  
SIDNEY  
Now I have to take my cousin, to a funeral. That's fun.   
  
GALE  
What's the deal with your cousin anyways?  
  
SIDNEY  
18-year-old boy, who has a girlfriend out here. He comes to visit her and me every once and a while.   
  
DEWEY  
Cancel.  
  
SIDNEY  
It's their 2nd anniversary. He really wants to come. His mom said it was all right. It's just I don't want to bring him into this.  
  
DEWEY  
So don't tell him what's going on.  
  
SIDNEY  
I'm not planning on it. Anyways, I have to go to the airport to pick him up. See you Guys later.  
  
GALE  
Bye Sid.  



	3. At The Airport

Scene 3 - At the Airport  
  
(Sidney waits by the terminal for her cousin. He comes out, he runs to Sidney and hugs her.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Hey Rick. What's doing?  
  
RICK  
not too much really. What about you?  
  
SIDNEY  
Not too much either. Why don't we go get your bags?  
  
RICK  
That's a good idea.   
  
(they head down the escalator to the baggage claim, and wait.)  
  
RICK  
I'm really excited to see Allison.  
  
SIDNEY  
I'm sure you are.  
  
RICK  
I'm going to ask her to marry me.  
  
SIDNEY  
What? You're only 18.  
  
RICK  
I know but I love her. I thought you would support me cause I know mom won't.  
  
SIDNEY  
I don't know. Are you positive you want to do this? Do you know its right?  
  
RICK  
I think so. There's my bag!  
  
(He grabs his bag and they go run for a taxi. They wait on a line with about 4 people on it)  
  
RICK  
I know about Detective Kincaid. I also know that I'm not supposed to know. I'm sorry.  
  
SIDNEY  
Well, the funeral is tomorrow.  
  
RICK  
Does it have anything to do with the other murders?  
  
SIDNEY  
No of course not! That's completely over with. He's dead and there's no one else like that, no one else who would do such a thing.  
  
RICK  
I see.  
  
(They get into a cab and drive away.)  
  



	4. The Unexpected

Scene 4 - The unexpected  
  
SIDNEY'S HOUSE  
  
RICK  
The funeral was nice.  
  
SIDNEY  
Yeah. It was.  
  
RICK  
I'm going to get into the shower.  
  
SIDNEY  
Ok. I'll be here.  
  
(Rick leaves, and Sidney starts to just slowly undress. She relaxes on the couch silently. Then the phone rings. She gets up and answers it.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Hello?  
  
VOICE  
Hello Sidney.  
  
SIDNEY  
What the fuck do you want?  
  
VOICE  
To make the perfect movie.  
  
SIDNEY  
How does that involve me?  
  
VOICE  
In the prefect movie the heroine dies.  
  
SIDNEY  
Fuck you!  
  
(She hangs up the phone and dials a different number.)  
  
VOICE  
Hello?  
  
SIDNEY  
Dewey! The killer just called me. He threatened to kill me. I'm really scared.  
  
DEWEY  
Don't worry Sid! I'll be there in ten minutes the most.  
  
SIDNEY  
Ok Dewey. Hurry! Please.  
  
(She hangs up the phone. Then it suddenly rings again. She drops the phone on the floor. She then picks it up.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Dewey?  
  
VOICE  
I don't think so; he's on his way though. Just like your boyfriend I'm sure they'll enjoy the party. Also, that little cousin of yours too. Kill four birds with one stone.  
  
SIDNEY  
You stay away from me, and my friends. I'm going to fucking kill you just like I did to all the other killers. Do you hear me? I will always survive!  
  
(Suddenly a door opens. Sidney drops the phone, and screams.)  
  
RICK  
What's going on? I heard all this screaming in yelling. Are you OK?  
  
SIDNEY  
Someone threatened to kill you, and me.  
  
RICK  
the phone voice again? I thought you told me it had nothing to do with Kincaid's murder.  
  
SIDNEY  
I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get involved.  
  
(Suddenly the doorbell rings. The two of them jump. They slowly creep towards the door.)  
  
DEWEY  
Sid! I'm here. Open the door.  
  
(They run to the door to let Dewey in. Then quickly shut it, then lock it.)  
  
SIDNEY  
He called again.  
  
DEWEY  
What did he say?  
  
SIDNEY  
He said he was going to kill me, you, Rick, and Jim.  
  
DEWEY  
Where's Jim?  
  
SIDNEY  
He said he'd come over later.  
  
DEWEY   
Just stay calm. He can't get in unless there is an unlocked door, or an open window.  
  
RICK  
Oh, Shit!  
  
SIDNEY  
What?  
  
RICK  
I left the bathroom window open, to let some of the fog out after my shower.  
  
(They all get really close to each other and slowly head to the bathroom. They get in there, and they see the window open. They can hear the wind blow. It is very silent except for that. Suddenly, they hear a clinging noise from the closet. It then bursts open, and there is the person wearing the ghostface mask. He pushes Dewey to the side. Dewey falls into the tub, and his head hits the wall. The place where his head was is painted in blood. Then you see Rick and Sidney running up the stairs. Rick trips and the killer catches up to him. Rick kicks the killer in the area between his legs, and the killer falls backwards, and tumbles down a few steps. They run to the attic door, its blocked by boxes and a couch. They start to move the items franticly. They see that the killer just got up from his fall.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Oh shit! Hurry. He's coming.  
  
(They keep on trying to move things. The killer is right behind them. Sidney turns around and throws one of the boxes at the killer. She missed him, the box hits one of the windows in the hallway. Then the killer looks at the window then at Sidney, and stabs her in the stomach. He then throws her over the banister and she falls to the floor by the steps. Rick finds a baseball bat in one of the boxes and hits the killer in the stomach with it. He runs down the stairs to Sidney. She's still alive.)  
  
SIDNEY  
Don't let him get you too!  
  
(Suddenly a knife drops into her chest. Rick looks back up expecting the killer to be conscious but he's gone. He runs to the door, and Gale is there. Rick is panting.)  
  
GALE  
Are you Sidney's cousin?  
  
RICK  
Yeah.  
  
GALE  
what's wrong?   
  
RICK  
There's another killer. He pushed…  
  
(Interruppted by Gale.)  
  
GALE  
Another killer? Ghostmask killer?  
  
RICK  
Yeah. I think he killed Dewey.  
  
GALE  
Dewey's dead?  
  
RICK  
Yeah. I think so. I also think Sid is dead.  
  
(Rick wipes his eyes as Gale enters the house and sees Sidney's dead body. She screams.)  



	5. The Hospital

Scene 5 - The Hospital  
  
JIM  
I can't believe I let this fucker kill her.  
  
RICK  
It's not your fault you couldn't have saved her.  
  
(The threesome Gale, Rick, and Jim sit in a room in a hospital. Gale is pretty much silent, in shock. Suddenly a girl walks into the room.)  
  
GIRL  
Rick?  
  
RICK  
Allison?  
  
ALLISON  
Rick, are you OK?  
  
RICK  
Not really. At least I'm alive.  
  
ALLISON  
Thank god. I thought you were dead.  
  
RICK  
Where are Ben, and Lisa?  
  
ALLISON  
They are waiting for me to come back with good news.  
  
RICK  
Well the news isn't that good. Sidney is dead, and there maybe another death.   
  
(Suddenly a police officer walks in.)  
  
POLICEMAN  
Ms. Riley?  
  
GALE  
Yes?  
  
POLICEMAN  
your husband is going to live through this.  
  
GALE  
Really? Thank you god.   
  
POLICEMAN  
The doctor will be here soon to tell you more things in a few moments.  
  
GALE  
Ok. We'll be here.  
  
(after a minute of silence, a doctor walks in. Everyone turns to him.)  
  
DOCTOR  
First off, 'm very sorry but Ms. Prescott was long gone before she even got here. She died from a loss of blood. Her back was also broken in many places.   
  
(Jim covers his eyes, Rick sits there in astonishment, and Gale is tearing.)  
  
DOCTOR  
Second off, Mr. Riley is going to make it through this. But, he has minor brain damage due to his head hitting the wall.  
  
GALE  
Oh. No.  
  
(She starts to cry.)  
  
DOCTOR  
He will be in a wheelchair for a while trying to learn how to walk again. It will take some time but with some physical therapy he'll get through it.  
  
(Jim is comforting Gale. Suddenly a nurse wheels in Dewey. He has a huge bandage on his head and he looks so lost. Gale runs up to hug him, and they cry together.)  



	6. The Usual Sequal Talk

Scene 6 - The Usual Sequel Talk  
  
(Gale and Jim sit down in a coffee shop drinking coffee.)  
  
GALE  
So what's the deal with this? The killer is trying to make another sequel.   
  
JIM  
Yeah. That's what Rick said. He's trying to make the perfect sequel.  
  
GALE  
But the last time this happened it was supposedly the final part of a trilogy.  
  
JIM  
Yeah. Supposedly.  
  
GALE  
So what's the deal? You're the screenwriter, has this every happened.   
  
JIM  
A movie comes to mind. A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors was supposed to be the closing part of the Nightmare trilogy but… the fans wanted more so they made more.  
  
GALE  
What are the rules?   
  
JIM  
Rule #1. Survivors from the third part have no chance of surviving. Kristen, Kincaid, and Joey are all dead.  
  
GALE  
That's pleasant news. Go on.  
  
JIM  
Rule #2. New characters must be aware most of them won't survive. Maybe One, three at most but no more.   
  
GALE  
Not such good odds for you.  
  
JIM  
Yeah, that's what I've been thinking.  
  
GALE  
Any more?  
  
JIM  
There are two more I can think of. Rule #3. Be expecting very gruesome, disgusting, deaths. Rule #4. There is no chance that there will not be another part. The killer is going to survive and try to have revenge on the people that killed him.   
  
GALE  
But that can't happen in real life though.  
  
JIM (laughs)  
I guess not.  
  
(Gale sips her coffee, and so does Jim. They just stare at each other for a while. Silently.)  
  
SCREEN FADES  



	7. Allison and Rick

Scene 7 - Allison and Rick  
  
ALLISON  
So what exactly are you doing here?  
  
BEN  
I came to see you.  
  
ALLISON  
But why did you come? You know that Rick is here and that if he catches us its over with him and me.  
  
BEN   
If you only care about him and you then why am I here?  
  
ALLISON  
Because the long distance relationship is too much. I need something on the side; I can't just see my boyfriend every six months.  
  
BEN  
Ok.  
  
(Ben gets closer to Allison and starts to kiss her. They make out for a few minutes taking each others clothing off slowly. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. They quickly put their clothes on.)  
  
ALLISON  
Come in.  
  
(Rick opens the door and walks in.)  
  
RICK  
Hey guys.  
  
BOTH  
Hey Rick.  
  
RICK  
What are you guys doing?  
  
BEN  
We're just talking about stuff.  
  
RICK  
Oh, ok.  
  
ALLISON  
How have you been holding up?  
  
RICK  
All right. It's kind of tough.  
  
ALLISON  
It has to be.  
  
BEN  
How's Dewey?  
  
RICK  
He's slowly recovering. He doesn't go many places. Mostly he enjoys sitting in his wheelchair at the top of the apartment building staring at the city. Gale watches him, as she cries. Its upsetting, but he's going to get better soon.   
  
BEN  
Oh.  
  
(Suddenly a beeper goes off. Rick checks his pocket and looks at it.)  
  
RICK  
Can you do me a favor Ben?  
  
BEN  
Sure. What?  
  
RICK  
Gale is going out for a while. She wants me to watch Dewey but I really need to talk with Allison. Can you go over there and look after him?  
  
BEN  
Sure.  
  
(Ben walks out. Rick kisses Allison, as he takes off her shirt.)  
  
SCREEN FADES  



	8. On top of the city

Scene 8 - On top of the city  
  
(Ben and Dewey are on top of the apartment building, and they are just looking out into the night sky. Ben is on his cell phone.)  
  
BEN  
So you should come over and hang.  
  
LISA  
Ok. Where are you?  
  
BEN  
On the Top of Gale and Dewey's apartment building.  
  
LISA  
Ok. I'll be there in 15.  
  
BEN  
Ok. See you then.  
  
LISA  
Ok.  
  
(Ben hangs up his cell phone.)  
  
BEN  
So how are things going lately?  
  
DEWEY  
Not too well. It's hard, Sidney being gone, the killer being back, and me in this wheelchair doesn't help.  
  
BEN  
I'm sorry.  
  
DEWEY  
It's not your fault.  
  
BEN  
I still feel bad.  
  
DEWEY  
It's so beautiful up here. I love it.  
  
BEN  
Yeah.  
  
DEWEY  
Why are you so far away from me?  
  
BEN  
I have a little thing people call Acrophobia. I'm afraid of heights.  
  
DEWEY  
Come on. You can't fall unless you jump off. The only way to get rid of your fear is to face it.  
  
(Ben steps a little closer to the edge. Looks down and backs up suddenly his cell phone rings. He jumps and gets really scared. Then he answers it.)  
  
BEN  
Hello.  
  
VOICE  
Hello. Ben I can't believe you let that stupid, wimpy detective Dewey talk you into getting to the top of this high building. Aren't you afraid of falling?  
  
(Ben covers the phone.)  
  
BEN  
It's the killer. He can see us from wherever he is.  
  
(Talks into the phone.)  
  
BEN  
Why do you want to kill me?  
  
VOICE  
You mean both of you.   
  
BEN  
Why though?  
  
VOICE  
Oh. Come on. Don't you know? Dewey is an easy target just to kill for shocks. Your death will add more excitement to the movie. Trust me. It's all planned out. It's going to be a lot of fun.  
  
BEN  
Fuck You!  
  
(Hangs up the phone.)  
  
BEN  
He's here.  
  
DEWEY  
Where?  
  
BEN  
Nearby, ready to attack.  
  
DEWEY  
Attack?  
  
BEN  
Yeah.  
  
(Suddenly)  
  
DEWEY  
There he is coming from the door.  
  
(Ben turns around to see the killer quickly approaching him. Before he can do anything the killer punches him in the face. Dewey is trying to movie but it's very hard since the floor of the roof is rocks. The killer approaches him as he pants. The killer grabs the back of his wheelchair. He holds Dewey to the chair and with his stomach slowly pushes the wheelchair to the edge. He lets go of Dewey, and then rams into the wheelchair sending it down the building. Dewey lands first, and then the wheelchair on top of him. Ben is pushing the elevator button frantically. The killer turns around and sees him. The elevator door opens. Ben runs inside and quickly presses the close button. The elevator shuts in front of the killer. Ben laughs as a sign of relief. He turns to press the lobby button. All of the buttons are already pushed.)  
  
BEN  
Oh shit.  
  
CAMERA SWITCH  
  
(The killer is walking down the steps and opens the door to the next floor.)  
  
CAMERA SWITCH  
  
(The door to the elevator opens and the killer is standing there. He slashes Ben's arm. He walks away as the elevator door closes. The elevator stops at the next floor. The killer is there and slashes the other arm. The door shuts.)  
  
CAMERA SWITCH  
  
(The killer takes his elbow and hits the glass for the fire ax. He takes the ax and continues walking.)  
  
CAMERA SWITCH  
  
(The door opens on floor 17. Ben doesn't see the killer. He gets out, and quickly presses the elevator button hoping to get the other one. Suddenly the stair case door opens and the killer is there. Ben is frantically pressing the button.)  
  
BEN  
Fuck! Somebody help me! Please!  
  
(The killer approaches Ben and swings the ax at his arm. He misses. Ben kicks the killer in the chest. The killer falls to the floor. Ben quickly gets in the elevator, and presses the close button, then the lobby one. He holds his wounds.)  
  
CAMERA SWITCH  
  
(A woman opens her door.)  
  
WOMAN  
Who's there?  
  
(She sees blood on the floor, and screams.)  
  
CAMERA CHANGE  
  
(Ben is in the elevator holding his wounds. Then the elevator stops at the lobby. The door opens and the kiler is there holding the ax.)  
  
BEN  
I don't want to die.  
  
(The killer swing the ax and decapitates Ben. Then the killer keeps on swinging the ax.)  
  
CAMERA CHANGE  
  
(Lisa is running to the building. She hears the sirens, and sees Dewey. She runs up to the body.)  
  
LISA  
Oh my god.  
  
(She looks around, and in the building she sees the elevator door opening and closing repeatedly. She approaches the building slowly, and sees an arm is stopping the door from closing. She goes to the elevator, and the next time the door opens fully she sees Ben's head, arms, legs, and body all in different areas of the elevator. She screams.)  
  
VOICE  
Freeze  
  
(Lisa turns around to see a police officer.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Police Station

Scene 9 - Police Station   
  
OFFICER   
So your friend Ben called you and told you to come to the building?   
  
LISA   
Yes. I had nothing to do with these murders.   
  
OFFICER   
We're checking your cell phone to make sure you didn't make any calls to Kincaid, Sidney, or anyone else, before we release you.   
  
LISA   
This is retarded.   
  
OFFICER   
I'm sorry.   
  
LISA   
I need to go to the bathroom.   
  
OFFICER   
OK. I have to come with you.   
  
LISA   
Whatever.   
  
(They both get up and walk towards the bathroom, silently. Not saying any words or making any noises or faces.)   
  
CHANGE CAMERA TO: RICK AND ALLISON   
  
(Rick and Allison are putting their clothes back on. Rick's beeper starts to beep. He looks at it.)   
  
RICK   
Oh my god.   
  
ALLISON   
What?   
  
RICK   
The message on my beeper says: "Go to Police Station, or Lisa Dies.   
  
ALLISON   
Oh god! We have to hurry, before this crazy fuck kills someone else.   
  
(Rick grabs Allison's hand)   
  
RICK   
Lets go!   
  
CAMERA CHANGE: Police officer in bathroom.   
  
(The Policeman is standing in front of the mirror, and you can here Lisa in the stall. The policeman falls into a daze. Then he jerks when he hears the bathroom door slam shut.)   
  
OFFICER   
Ms. Powell?   
  
(He turns around to the stalls. He drops to the floor and looks at the bottoms. In the two middle stalls there are two people wearing the same shoes.)   
  
OFFICER   
Oh, Fuck!   
  
(He gets up, and pulls out his gun, and takes off the safety.)   
  
OFFICER   
Ms. Powell kick the door to your stall.   
  
(A sound comes from both stalls. He runs to the left stall and opens the door. Lisa is there standing silently. Suddenly, the right door opens and slams into the police officer, and knocks him to the ground.)   
  
LISA (Scream)   
Oh, fuck!   
  
(The killer and Lisa are face to face. Lisa kicks the killer in the chest and his knife goes flying. Lisa runs to the policeman and takes his gun and shoots it. She hits the mirror, again, and then she hits it a third time. Some of the mirror shatters. The killer gets up and has found his knife. He tosses it at Lisa, she ducks and it misses her. The killer charges at her, and she trips him. She runs for the door of the bathroom. Its locked. She's trying to jerk it open. Screaming.)   
  
LISA   
Help me! Help me!   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(Rick and Allison drive in front of the police station. The get out of the car and run inside.)   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(Lisa is still trying to jerk the door open. The killer is approaching her holding one of the glass pieces from the mirror.)   
  
LISA   
Oh Fuck!   
  
(Screaming)   
  
LISA   
Somebody Help me please!   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(Outside the bathroom there are three police officers trying to budge the door open.)   
  
OFFICER #1   
Who has the key!   
  
OFFICER #2   
Mark has the key!   
  
OFFICER #3   
Mark is in there with the suspect.   
  
(Lisa is screaming from the other side.)   
  
LISA   
Please help me!   
  
(Rick and Allison run to the bathroom door. They hear Lisa.)   
  
ALLISON   
Lisa?   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(The killer is approaching Lisa.)   
  
LISA   
Get the fuck away from me!   
  
(The killer holds Lisa by the neck against the door. He jams the mirror piece into her eye. He then drops her to the floor. He grabs the mirror piece out of her eye, and walks towards the police officer, who can't get up.)   
  
OFFICER   
Why do you want to kill me?   
  
VOICE   
Gore is Good!   
  
(He takes the mirror piece and slashes the police officer's throat.)   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(The door finally gets open. Everyone runs in to see the two dead bodies and a window open. Allison screams.)


	10. Back At Allisons

Scene 10 - Back at Allison's   
  
ALLISON (sobbing)   
Rick, I don't know what to do. This is terrible; there is some psychopath who has killed our friends. I don't even think its over. He's coming back for us, he wants all dead.   
  
RICK   
I won't let him hurt us.   
  
(Allison hugs Rick.)   
  
ALLISON   
Are you hungry?   
  
RICK   
Yeah, I Kind of am.   
  
ALLISON (Wiping her eyes)   
My mom has some leftovers in the fridge probably.   
  
RICK   
Why don't we go downstairs and check it out.   
  
ALLISON   
Ok.   
  
(They get up and go down the stairs into the kitchen. They open the refrigerator and look around.)   
  
ALLISON   
We've got leftover pasta and meat sauce. We've got chicken cutlets, or we've got pot roast and potatoes.   
  
RICK   
That's a tough decision!   
  
ALLISON   
Yeah it is   
  
(She giggles.)   
  
RICK   
Why don't we just mix it all into one plate?   
  
ALLISON   
Ewwww.   
  
(She takes all the things and puts it on a paper plate and puts it in the microwave for 5 minutes. Rick and Allison sit at the table.)   
  
ALLISON   
Who do you think is doing this?   
  
RICK   
I have no idea. What do you think?   
  
ALLISON   
All I'm thinking is that after Sidney died, why is this person still after us?   
  
(Silence. Suddenly Rick shouts.)   
  
RICK   
Gale!   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
(Gale is in her car on a parkway. There is a sign that says Hollywood 10 miles. She is driving.)   
  
CAMERA CHANGE   
  
ALLISON   
You think the killer is after Gale?   
  
RICK   
Well he already killed Dewey, Sidney, and Kincaid. There is one more piece to the puzzle, Gale.   
  
ALLISON   
Why is he killing everyone else?   
  
RICK   
I don't know. I just have a feeling we are very safe now. Nothing is going to happen to us, we will survive.   
  
(The Microwave beeps.)   
  
RICK   
Yum! The food is ready!   
  
ALLISON   
You sit down and I'll go get it.   
  
RICK   
Ok!   
  
(Allison walks towards the microwave. She pushes the button, and the door opens. When the door opens one of the pieces of meat bursts. She jumps.)   
  
ALLISON   
Oh god Rick! Did you see that, it scared the shit out of me at least its better than some psycho killer.   
  
(She grabs the plate and turns around. Rick is sitting at the table, and behind him is the killer holding a knife. Allison drops the plate.)   
  
ALLISON   
Rick look out behind you!   
  
(Rick turns around and sees the killer. The killer slashes Rick's leg and he falls to he ground. The killer takes the wooden chair and hits him with it.)   
  
ALLISON   
Rick?   
  
(The killer turns his head and looks at Allison. He approaches her and punches her in the face.)   
  
FADES TO BLACK


	11. The Final Scene

Scene 11 - The Final Scene   
  
(Gale is driving her car when her cell phone rings. She picks it up.)   
  
GALE   
Dewey?   
  
VOICE   
No Gale! But I bet you wish it was him. Too bad he's dead.   
  
GALE   
Dead? You fucker, if I ever get my hands on you I'll kill you.   
  
VOICE   
Well Gale now here is your chance.   
  
GALE   
What?   
  
VOICE   
You have your chance to kill me. Actually, I wouldn't call it a chance I'd call it a date you have to go to.   
  
GALE   
What do you mean?   
  
VOICE   
Well if you don't come Rick and Allison will die, and then I'll just come for you anyways. You can't hide from me Gale; I'm going to win.   
  
GALE   
Where are you?   
  
VOICE   
I'm At Allison's house see you soon.   
  
(Gale makes a sharp turn and drives to Allison's. She opens her glove compartment and grabs a gun. She puts a magazine inside the gun, and pulls off the safety. She stops her car in front of Allison's house, and gets out. She goes to the front door and opens it. She walks into the house slowly, holding the gun in front of her, breathing heavily. She walks up the stairs slowly, and checks the first room on the left, no one there. Suddenly her phone rings. She jumps then picks it up.)   
  
GALE   
What do you want?   
  
VOICE   
Well now that you're here it would be great for you to join us.   
  
GALE   
Where are you?   
  
VOICE   
I'm a room that has eight letters in it.   
  
GALE   
Just tell me where the fuck you are, I don't' want to play any games.   
  
VOICE   
I don't think you have any choice in the matter. See you soon!   
  
(He hangs up. While Gale repeaditly whispers to herself "Eight Letters".)   
  
GALE   
Bathroom!   
  
(Gale runs into the bathroom. Her phone rings.)   
  
GALE   
Yes.   
  
VOICE   
Geez are you smart Gale! Eight letters, Bathroom. B A T H   
  
GALE   
Shut up you fucker I know how to spell. Where are you?   
  
VOICE   
I'm in the closet. If you are brave enough open it.   
  
GALE   
And Allison and Rick?   
  
VOICE   
not in here.   
  
GALE   
But I thought you said-   
  
VOICE   
Gale, Gale, you have to pay attention you asked where "I" was. You did not ask me where your friends were.   
  
GALE   
Why don't you show yourself you coward.   
  
VOICE   
I was just planning on it.   
  
(Suddenly the closet door burst open. Gale points the gun at the killer's head.)   
  
VOICE   
You don't have the guts!   
  
(The killer pulls out a knife and slashes Gale's arm. Gale drops the gun, and runs.)   
  
ALLISON   
Gale?   
  
(Holding her arm, she runs down the stairs.)   
  
GALE   
Where are you?   
  
ALLISON   
In the kitchen.   
  
(Gale runs into the kitchen. Allison is tied to a wooden chair and Rick is on the floor unconscious and there is blood near his leg, and a stream of dry blood is across the floor. She runs to Allison to untie her. The killer comes and kicks Gale in the face. She drops to the floor, she trips the killer and kicks the knife to the other side of the room, near Rick. She gets up at the same time the killer does. The killer is holding a gun. Gale backs up towards Rick's body.)   
  
GALE   
It's not loaded!   
  
VOICE   
Of course it is Gale, don't even think that little trick will work with me.   
  
GALE   
When do I get to find out who you are? You sick fuck!   
  
VOICE   
Right before you die, you fame seeking bitch!   
  
(The killer pull off his mask, and John's face is behind it. Suddenly Rick pulls Gale to the floor. Rick is holding the killer's knife and he stabs Gale in the chest repeatedly. He then gets up.)   
  
RICK   
Thanks for not killing me man!   
  
JOHN   
No problem, we were in this together.   
  
ALLISON   
What?   
  
RICK   
A little shocking is it?   
  
ALLISON   
Why?   
  
RICK   
Why? How can you not know you cheating little whore!   
  
ALLISON   
Oh my god! How did you know?   
  
RICK   
Its easy having a nearby spy to help motivate you. Make you crazy.   
  
(Rick points to John.)   
  
ALLISON   
So that's it? I cheated on you so you kill me, and Ben? What about everyone else? Why did they have to die? Lisa? Dewey? Everyone else, why?   
  
RICK   
Lets answer the first question, and I'll turn the rest over to my good friend Jim. Why did I kill Ben, and soon you, because you cheated on me. Here is my reasoning. Well, Allison, I used to love you! Really love you! I was going to ask you to marry me until I found out about you and my best friend Ben. Isn't that enough to drive one crazy? His best friend, and his first love betraying him? I think so! That made it easy to kill Kincaid, and his girlfriend, while my friend Jim did the rest. He'll tell you why.   
  
JIM   
Well, Allison I'm a very poor man, a struggling artist, who works at K-Mart so he can survive. How does one crazy person like me make some money in this world? Hollywood! Whenever you are in trouble you turn to Hollywood. To make some real money, I had to make the perfect movie. A sequel in which all the unexpected happens. To make the best movie, you need to make it happen. The best movies are about wars, and tragedies that are based on some truth. To make this movie, I'll finish off the job, hide away for a few years, then send in the script.   
  
ALLISON   
You're never going to get away with this!   
  
JIM   
Of course I will! Jim Forsythe doesn't exist. The name that my DNA and Blood connects to has disappeared two years ago. As for Rick! He's going to disappear too, I'll help him out on the way. It so clean! We are going to get away with this. As for you… I believe you are done with.   
  
(Jim slowly approaches Allison, and then shoots her in the head.)   
  
SCREEN FADES


	12. Epilouge

Scene 12 - Epilouge  
  
(Some one who looks somewhat like Jim is holding a gun.)   
  
MAN   
I believe you are done with.   
  
(He pulls the trigger to the gun and hits a girl in the head. The camera slowly pulls back showing the image on a big, logn screen, in a dark room. The camera switches to a face.)   
  
JIM (O.S)   
I told you it would work out. I knew I'd get away with it! Now there's room for a sequel.   
  
(He shoves a piece of popcorn in his mouth, chews slowly, swallows, then smiles.)   
  
FADES TO BLACK   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. Part 2 - More Deaths

Scene 13 - A new begining.  
  
It is raining in Greentown, California. The camera focuses on a house. There is the sound of the crashing of thunder and there is lightening flashes every few seconds. Inside the house there is a girl. The girl's name is Tara and she is about 18. She is blond, and very pretty. She is sitting on her couch in front of a fireplace. The phone rings and she quickly picks it up.  
  
TARA  
Hello, Brett?  
  
VOICE  
No, this isn't Brett.  
  
TARA  
Oh, I'm sorry I'm expecting a call from someone.  
  
VOICE  
Oh, well then maybe I should call back later.  
  
TARA  
No that's OK. I have call waiting.  
  
VOICE  
I see, so what are you doing right now?  
  
TARA  
I'm waiting for Brad and then we are going to watch Scream 4.  
  
VOICE  
So you are alone in the house right now?  
  
TARA  
Who is this?  
  
VOICE  
The creator of Scream 4.  
  
TARA  
I'm a horror movie buff and I know that the creator of Scream 4 is nameless and faceless. So stop pulling this on me.   
  
VOICE  
Well that will make you the first one to see my face then.  
  
TARA  
This isn't a very funny prank call you know. I'm a horror movie buff this kind of thing doesn't scare me at all. So you can just hang up now because now I'd rather not have to answer my call waiting.  
  
VOICE  
You won't be able to do anything after I'm done with you, except feel the blood ooze from your neck.  
  
TARA  
Like I said this isn't going to scare me. It will only make me laugh.   
  
VOICE  
Oh, really?  
  
Suddenly all the lights in Tara's house turn off. She rushes to get a candle from the kitchen. She lights it and picks it up. There is distinct laughter at the other side of the phone.  
  
TARA  
What are you laughing about?  
  
VOICE  
Are you scared yet?  
  
TARA  
That was the storm! Not you!  
  
VOICE  
Oh really? Then how did I know your lights turned off if I can't see you? Why don't you go downstairs and try and fix the electricity? Scared yet?  
  
TARA  
No! You could know that my electricity is gone because yours is too. Now I'm hanging up now because I'm just sick of this!  
  
Tara hangs up the phone, and walks towards her basement door. She carries her candle in one hand, and opens the door with the other. She slowly walks down the steps and starts to sniff heavily and frequently.  
  
TARA  
What is that smell?  
  
She walks even further into the basement. She walks down the stairs very slowly. The light of the candle is flickering in the dark basement. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and in a chair sits a man. His arms, legs, and body are tied to the chair and there is duct tape over his mouth. When he sees Tara he starts shouting under his gag. She rips off his gag.  
  
BRETT  
Behind you!  
  
Tara turns around and in the flickering lights she can see a man standing in front of her in a ghost-face mask. She jerks and drops her candle. Suddenly a part of the floor lights on fire. There is a trail of kerosene leading to the chair, which is drenched in kerosene. Brett is aflame and Tara quickly runs upstairs. She shuts the door to the basement and locks it. She is crying, coughing, and gasping for air. She grabs the phone and dials 911.  
  
OPERATOR  
Hello, 911, what is your emergency?  
  
TARA  
Please help me! I live at 25 Oakwood Lane and my house is on fire because someone broke in and is trying to kill me.  
  
OPERATOR  
Ok, now quickly run to a neighbor's house and stay there we will send the police over and the fire department. Stay in your neighbor's house until we get there.  
  
TARA  
Ok, I will.  
  
Tara hangs up the phone. She goes to her door and opens it. The killer is standing right there. The killer stabs Tara in the chest. Tara falls to the floor and starts to scream. The killer kneels down and holds her head while putting the knife against her throat. The killer then pushes down and slowly drags it from one ear to the other. The killer gets up and wipes the bloody knife. 


End file.
